Lost Puppy
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Dawn finds a lost puppy on her way home one day and wasn't able to keep it. Paul sees her playing with it one day and takes the puppy to its owner. A crazy woman for an owner gives him the puppy. What happens when Dawn finds out? PaulxDawn! Oneshot!


**Me: **_Squee! A fanfic about Paul and Dawn!_

**Dawn: **_Soul! You cannot be serious! (Yelling her head off)_

**Paul: **_What did I do to deserve this horrible fate? (Groaning)_

**Dawn: **_YOUR HORRIBLE FATE?! WHAT ABOUT ME?! (Screaming)_

**Me and Paul: **_(Wince at the loudness of her voice)_

**Me: **_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and please review! Paul, disclaimer. (Commanding)_

**Paul: **_Why should I? You pair me up with HER. (Grunting)_

**Me: **_(Eyes darkening) I have full control of what happens in the story. If you know the stakes, then you should go ahead and DO IT._

**Paul: **_SoulSpirit9440 does not own Pokemon. Don't review._

**Me: **_Hey!_

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I was walking home one day from school when I spotted a little tail wiggling from under a bush. I crouch down and watch as the well, whatever it was, tried to pull itself free on the branches.

It was really funny actually.

I carefully grab hold of the animal in my hands and pulled. With a pop-like sound, the animal detach itself from the bush and I fell over, making whatever it was fall on top of me.

I peer down and saw a little chocolate colored puppy in my hands. I quickly sat up and held the puppy in front of me in the air.

"Aw! Aren't you the cutest thing?!" I squeal. It stared back at me with it's large emerald eyes.

"It's too bad I can't keep you. Such a shame." I shook my head back and forth.

I set the puppy back down to the ground. "Go home now, okay?"

The puppy stared at me before it seem to understand and ran off. I gave it a wave before continuing on my way.

The next day, I took the same path as I always do home when I saw the little puppy there waiting for me. I look at it in confusion. How long has it been here?

I gave it a little pat and left. I swore I could still feel the shining emerald eyes on my back.

And so, it was all very strange. Everyday I would take the same path home and everyday, the little puppy would be waiting for me. I keep on making it go home but the next day, it was still there waiting for me. I couldn't understand why.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I was walking home one day when I heard a squealing so loud that I knew exactly who it was. Troublesome, what the heck are you doing?

I came over to a clearing and saw the darn girl playing around with a puppy. A puppy! I doubt it was hers by the way she was holding it.

I duck behind a couple of bushes. It wasn't that I was afraid she would see me. It was more of that she would see me and then yell at me for spying on her. I wasn't a stalker like Gary for god's sake, woman!

I continue to watch the Troublesome noisy, girly and cheerful girl play with her 'puppy'. I didn't even know why I stayed. Perhaps, I was just darn bored and had nothing to do.

It wasn't long before she got up and with one last pat, she left. The puppy watch her until she was gone and then came running to me.

I didn't know how it could have known I was here, but at least it was smarter then she was.

It rub it's head against my knee. I flinch but slowly pick it up. To say the least, I was surprise at how large and green it's eyes were.

I read the back of the tag of it's collar. 455 Swish Street. (A/N: Brilliant aren't I?! ;p )

"That isn't far from here. Why don't I take you home, little guy?" I held the puppy in my arms and quickly made my way towards the address.

It didn't take me long to reach it. It was quite the house. I groan at how brightly colored it was like a rainbow explode on it! Geez, people. Don't you know the definition of 'normal'?!

I walk up the drive way and knock on the door. Nobody answered. I knock again and waited. I thought I was going to died of waiting! Don't you answer your door, people?!

Finally, the door open. A plump short woman came out of the door. I stared at her, it was more like I had to peer down because she was only the height of my waist.

"Um, excuse me, but did you lost your puppy?" I asked. I was only polite to adults and not my idiots for friends.

"Well, aren't you a cutie!" the woman's voice was sickening that I almost gag. Her eyes wonder to the dog which I just notice was shaking with fear.

"Oh, that disgusting mutt again! You can keep him!" the woman shrieks, waving her hands in the air. Her eyes became wild and I saw her hair sticking up.

"But you can come in, though honey." There it was again, the sickening voice. I gulp and slowly back away; making her come closer.

"Um, no thanks." And with that, I ran away as fast as I could, crunching the puppy close to me. That woman was crazy!

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I was confuse and disappointed when the next day, the little puppy wasn't there waiting for me. Where had it gone?

I slap myself on the forehead. Of course it had gone back to it's owner! It did have a collar with a tag after after all.

I gave a small sigh and continue on my way. Too bad, I really like the puppy.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

There was no way I was telling Troublesome I took her puppy. She would have been all over me saying how bad an owner I was.

She doesn't even know me! Besides, my older brother, Reggie is a breeder for animals so I knew how to take care of a dog. Geez, woman. What do you take me for?

I was out walking the dog, who I named Chip because of chocolate chip (I also replaced the collar because I didn't want any trace of that crazy woman) when I happen to come across a very Troublesome girl.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"Paul?!" I shouted in amazement when I saw him walking the little puppy that I have been playing with for the past few days.

"You took him?" To say the least, I was still in shock that Paul would ever treat an animal so nicely. I mean, the little puppy was all clean up and had a new collar! But then, I don't take much for him.

"Troublesome." Paul greeted in his usual way. I fume with anger. Who does the guy think he is?!

"My name is DAWN! Get it through your head!" I shriek. He winced.

"Geez, woman. Why don't you ever use a normal voice?" Paul said, smirking with pleasure as my face heated up.

I gave a low growl and glared. I then bent down to pat the puppy's head. It gave a small nudge back. I smiled as it remembers me.

"You know it's not right to touch other people's pets?" Paul asked. I stared at him to which he stared back with an emotionless look. God, I don't even know if he had any feelings!

"It wasn't yours in the first place!" I shot back.

Paul shrug. "The owner abandon it when I brought it back home so I made it mine."

"The owner did WHAT?!" I shouted in disbelief. Anger rush through me. Who would throw away a sweet puppy like this one?

"By the way, the puppy is a boy. I took him to the vet. And, I named it Chip." Paul inform me in that bored tone of his. "I taught him a few tricks such as making a high five."

"I sure hope you take good care of him." I mutter as I watch as Chip jump up in the air. I held out a hand. Chip look at it for a moment before he jump up and slap a paw on the palm of my hand. I smiled.

"I know how much you like Chip, Troublesome." Paul rolls his eyes. And then it struck me. He had watch me play with Chip back then!

"You were spying on me!" I accused him. Paul didn't respond but his eyes told me everything.

"So that's how you know about Chip!" I said. He shrug. I didn't notice that he looked highly annoyed right now.

"You better take good care of him! I don't want to find him suffering!" I continue on. Paul suddenly grab my wrist and pull me towards me.

My eyes widen as he press his lips on mine. They quickly shut and I began to kiss back. I swore I could feel Paul smirking. He lets go of my wrist and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I let my body take over as my mind had suddenly turn blank. My arms wrap themselves around his neck and I push myself closer.

Paul nibble on my lower lip, asking for entrance to which I let him. His tongue went in and savored the taste in me. Our tongues battled. I let out a soft moan. God, this feels so good!

My fingers tangled in his hair and he continue to kiss me. I let out another moan as I began to weaken in his touch. He finally pull away and we were both gasping for air.

Paul was the first to recover and he smirk at my flush expression. He didn't let go of me and neither did I.

"What was that for?" I squeak.

"To make you quit lecturing me. I know how to take care of a dog, Troublesome."

I sigh. "Fine."

Paul suddenly look around. "Hey, where's Chip?"

"Oh god! We lost him!" I shouted. We broke apart and went looking for the little chocolate colored lost dog.

* * *

**Dawn: **_(Gasp) You didn't._

**Me: **_Oh, but I did. (Smirking)_

**Paul: **_You are an evil girl._

**Me: **_I have good sides to me, ya know!_

**Dawn and Paul: **_What good sides?!_


End file.
